


Fading From Darkness

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Crying, Deaths in bad dreams, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Tears, Worried Hank Anderson, hank cares about connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'How can I sleep if I don't have dreams? I just have nightmares. Some part of me feels a little bit empty. I'm stuck underneath a few dirty old blankets to comfort me. How can I sleep if I don't have dreams..? I just have nightmares..'Connor and Hank are both suffering from inner sadness, they're having nightmares, needing comfort that night. Especially Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042644
Kudos: 14





	Fading From Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 'Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel, can you feel my heart? Can you help the hopeless? Can you save my bastard soul? Will you ache for me? Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel my heart? Can you feel my heart? Can you feel my heart? Can you feel my heart? I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all. ..the higher I get, the lower I'll sink. I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim. I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all. ..the higher I get, the lower I'll sink. I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim. I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all. Can you feel my heart? Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel, can you feel my heart?' 
> 
> I got the good ending (with all three main characters), I love Connor's and Hank's relationship together 💙 Although I wanted to write something angsty with these two, so I made myself watch Hank's death/suicide & some of Connor's deaths to get in a sad mood

It was a night that's dark and cold out, like usual. There was a moon out. Like always. It's quiet, silent inside there though. Moonlight came through and illuminated everything in a dim lighting. Now it was everywhere, lit just slightly. 

A tv was on too, the light from this screen was bright too, that tv had noise coming through it as well. On low volume. 

Connor was lying down on the couch. He also stays there, where he was. He rested calmly, again now, with his eyes closed. 

He was dreaming, actually. It's been happening a lot lately, ever since he had become a deviant. Because of that. 

Although, this time, it appeared to be different. It seemed like he was having a nightmare instead. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Connor was outside, standing there. He looked down at himself, noticing that he was wearing the same outfit that he had on when he confronted Markus awhile ago._

_He looked around, after that. Then he walked away from there. After thinking about all of this._

_It's late at night, very cold out there. So he walked inside now. He noticed that he was at Hank's place, again._

_Connor noticed something, even from far away (it only seemed that way), that this other male has on a dark gray hoodie. That said 'detroit police' on it._

_He saw that Hank was somewhere else. Not in the bedroom or bathroom, not even in the living room. He was in the kitchen, sitting at the dining room table and sat down in a chair._

_That made him remember when he found him unconscious on the ground, from drinking alcohol and playing russian roulette. He had picked up that gun, looking at it. While Hank was in the bathroom and fixed himself. He remained silent. Not saying anything as he hadn't questioned him._

_Not until later that night, with snow falling down on them, they talked as Hank drank a beer._

**_"Can I ask you a personal question, lieutenant?"_ **

**_"Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?"_ **

_After a moment of silence, when Hank didn't say anything else, Connor started to talk. He asked him what was on his mind, after seeing that gun._

**_"Why are you so determined to kill yourself?"_ **

**_"Some things, I just can't forget... Whatever I do, they're always there… Eating away at me... I don't have the guts to pull the trigger... So, I kill myself a little every day... That's probably difficult for you to understand, huh, Connor? Nothing very rational about it..."_ **

_Hank took another sip of his beer, after saying that. Connor was quiet, silent about all this though._

_That's when that memory faded and he was back here with him._

_Connor noticed that it was so dark in there. He was walking over to him now, noticing this older male was very quiet. He was silent himself though._

_"..Hank? I-" he finally said to him._

_But that didn't make anything different. There was still silence between them. A darkness that won't fade away._

_He wanted to hear Hank's low voice, one last time, since he always.. He was snapped out of his thoughts, from his own faded mind. When he noticed what Hank was doing next._

_Hank didn't say anything to him. He just put the gun to his head._

_Connor was staring at him. His eyes widened. He yelled something out and screamed his name._

_"Hank!"_

_That's when Hank pulled the trigger and killed himself. There was red blood everywhere. It dripped down. Everything went dark, just black, fading out after that._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hank was in his room, lying down on the bed. His eyes are shut as he dreamed. Although he was also having a nightmare. 

He had a bad dream as well. Just like Connor (he didn't know that yet though) too. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Hank was in a familiar place. It was an old crime scene, that he and Connor have been to before, the place where Markus broadcasted his hope for the deviants._

_No one else was around though, not this time. Not even that younger guy was there. Connor was nowhere to be seen._

_That sight was unnerving, for some reason. There was no noise. Just silence, quietness, everything felt off. It's so quiet, very silent._

_He didn't feel calm. He would find peace of mind, after he knows where Connor is. 'Where was he?' This was his only thought. In his mind._

_"Connor..?"_

_Then, he heard a faint noise, someone's voice whom he could never forget. Not ever. It was Connor, naturally._

_"Hank.."_

_Hank ran to where it was coming from, hearing that quiet voice, it's low and silent too. He noticed how Connor sounded. That almost hurt him, inner sadness, breaking his heart._

_His mind was fading, on nothing but him. His heart was beating, not so calmly. He was very worried and concerned for Connor as well._

_He snaps out of it. Out of these thoughts. He ran into a room, filled with darkness. Nothing but that, this place was darker than anything else out there. He sighed softly, breathed quietly. He also looked around._

_Hank gazed over and saw him, finally, running over to Connor._

_His partner was lying down on the ground._

_Connor was slowly dying. His usual outfit, that suit was ripped, even stained with blue blood._

_That blood was Connor's.._

_Hank kneeled down to him._

_When he had noticed all that, how this other male appeared, hurting and bleeding. His heart dropped, breathing heavily._

_He stayed there with him, by Connor's side. He pulled him over, even closer again. Now he was staying with Connor. Not leaving him._

_"I'm sorry, Connor, I should have been here for you."_

_"I-It's fine, Hank. I don't mind..I.."_

_"Shh, be quiet, don't talk."_

_There was blue blood everywhere. Especially near them._

_Connor was so cold to the touch. He was shaking very much too, also trembling. His breathing was shaky, uneven. Just like Hank's. Mostly from fear, strangely enough._

_"I'm cold.. I can't breathe or feel..I couldn't think anymore, even if I wanted to. I'm scared- I'm afraid.. I don't want to die.."_

_Hank shushed him. Calmly, softly. He was holding him close. He stays where he was, doing nothing else but just being there for him. He held Connor._

_"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I will stay with you, always."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_Hank stayed there, holding Connor. He wrapped his arms around him, a bit more, just slightly. He only holds him. For awhile longer._

_Until he felt it as Connor was dying, closing his eyes. He was shutting those eyes that Hank loves, losing his life. He died there, in Hank's arms._

**_"..I will miss you, Connor."_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That's when Hank wakes up. He realized that it was only a nightmare, just that, this made him feel relieved. 

Hank got out of bed, hearing something. Or rather someone. He walked out of there and into the living room. 

He noticed that this other male was 'asleep', lying down on the couch. He saw how he looked. 

Connor was 'breathing' unevenly. His body was shaking as he trembled slightly. He was crying, quietly, in his sleep. That not so peaceful state of mind. 

Hank realized that he's having a nightmare, still was. Like he had before. He felt very worried for him. He was walking over to Connor. He had decided to wake him up, from that nightmare, not wanting to see him suffer. 

He shaked him awake. "Connor..wake up.." He watched as this other male opened his eyes, slowly. 

Connor was waking up, out of that bad dream and this nightmare that he just had, not in the darkness anymore. But still not fully aware or awake. But he knew something else, with not being unconscious no longer. That he was with someone, this older male. Although he realized it. He noticed that it was Hank near him. 

"H-Hank? I don't understand what's happening. I feel an emotion, but I.. I'm scared, I'm afraid.." he said to him. 

Hank knew that Connor was really out of it, considering he's calling him 'Hank' instead of 'lieutenant'. Although he is slowly starting to call him by his name, especially after he became a deviant.

He sat down, next to him, instead of kneeling down in front of Connor. 

"Yeah, I know you are. I noticed, everything's alright. You just had a nightmare.." 

"What's that..? ..why?" Connor said as well. He was also looking around, feeling confused, out of it. Although he was slowly coming back to his senses, because of Hank. 

'But it felt so real, very dark and cold..' he had thought, to himself. 

"You're alright. You know this and I know that. These are just emotions that you're feeling right now, Connor. You are alive. So that means you can feel.." Hank told him, something that Connor already knows to get him to realize, what it meant and everything. He talked about how he is a deviant, making him remember this, to know that. Normally he wouldn't do this or talk like that, but it's Connor, so he did. He talked to him, once again. To get him to calm down. "Connor, it's okay, listen.." 

Connor heard a calm, quiet beating of a heart. It was Hank's. He was hearing it now, from this older male again, that silent heartbeat. 

"Everything's okay. It's alright to cry after a nightmare. But know that we're okay. I'm alive, I'm fine. You're also alive, remember that.."

Connor felt better, although he still lets a few more tears fall down from his eyes.

Hank let him do that, then he wiped away these tears from those dark hazel brown eyes, gently. He gazed down at him as well. 

Connor was gazing upwards at him too. He's also staring into that older male's icy blue eyes. 

Hank got even closer to him. He pulled Connor over, very close. To comfort him more. 

He was pulling Connor against him, wrapping his arms around that other male. 

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. You're okay. It'll be alright." Hank said, as he repeated it to him, he had whispered that to Connor. He reassured this other male, comforting him, staying with Connor. 

Connor heard that. He stayed there with him. In this older male's arms. He cried silently, tears falling down from his dark shaded eyes. He wrapped his own arms around him, staying with him, like that. For a bit. His mind faded out, away from darkness. It seemed like. 

He felt comforted, even loved by him. Strangely enough, although he didn't think much about it. Only focused on him. Just in this warmth and that closeness of him. It was nice. Within a silence, filled with peace. A calm feeling. 

Hank was feeling the same way. He comforted him. He still holds Connor close. He held him for awhile again now. 

"Hank, don't leave me. Promise me that you won't. Stay here with me." Connor had said this, because he remembered that nightmare. He tensed, fearful and afraid to lose him, honestly. It filled him with sadness to think of it, not really wanting to. He thought about something else. He snapped out of it again now, hearing a familiar low voice. 

Hank had heard what was said, as he felt a similar feeling, losing him was something that he didn't want. Not now, not ever. In this life. He wants to be there with him, more than anything else. He wanted that. He was nodding at what this other male had said. 

"I promise. I won't leave you. I'II stay with you. You won't be alone. Do me a favor. Promise that to me too." 

Connor also nodded at that. He said it as well. "..yeah, I promise." He hears something. He listened to it, this older male's breathing and heartbeat. 

Hank seemed fine with that, this made him feel better and reassured him. 

After that, there was just a calm quietness, in a peaceful and silent way. 

They stay like this, in a warm embrace, being so close. They're both hoping that the other will feel better by just that, which it seems like they'll be fine after all. Now there was just a nice silence between them. Just staying there. Like this, for a bit, feeling slightly different. Warmer than ever, not cold, together. They stayed right here. For awhile longer. That night feeling not so lonely, they both didn't feel alone. Not anymore. With one another, being there for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
